Various types of food chopping devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a food chopping device including a screw-on guard member that has a diameter that snuggly abuts a sidewall of a pan to prevent splattering while chopping a food item while cooking the food item while also allowing the guard member to be removed for washing and further having interchangeable chopping attachment members to accommodate coarse and fine chopping and thorough cleaning.